


Gloria

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le era imposible negarse ante la oportunidad de brillar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloria

Lo molesto era el discurso, sin duda alguna, lleno de elogios vacíos de personas que se sentía inferiores pero pretendían usar sus habilidades para su propio provecho.

"Estúpido, sin sentido" fue lo que Liliadent pensó, pero lo que salió de sus labios fue un «No me interesa» dicho en un tono cortante.

La desilusión en los rostros de sus interlocutores poco le importaba, por lo que dio media vuelta, indiferente, y comenzó a alejarse.

— _¡Espera!_ —Esa era una de las pocas palabras que conocía en japonés, sin embargo continuó su camino. ¿Acaso pretendían que se quedase a escuchar más cháchara?  
—¡Espera! —repitió la misma voz, esta vez en inglés, con un acento tan pesado que le costó entenderlo.

Con un suspiro, se detuvo, sólo con intenciones de reiterar su rechazo a la oferta de entrar al famoso club de tenis, pero antes de poder hacerlo el otro habló:

—Podrás brillar sobre los mejores —aseguró, pronunciando cada palabra lentamente, en un aparente intento por hacerse entender mejor.

Sin duda fue el resplandor de un rayo de sol -que remarcó lo dicho por quien lo había seguido- lo que hizo que diese media vuelta.

—Así que "brillar sobre los mejores"... —dijo Liliadent divertido ante la elección de palabras del otro, notando la esperanza en los ojos de éste. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría valer la pena, pensó, sonriendo por primera vez desde que había dejado su país para hacer parte de ese intercambio—. Suena bien.


End file.
